Gestos
by Misao-chan
Summary: Quatre leva um vida atarefada e solitária trabalhando com as palavras como suas maiores aliadas. No fundo, ele não tem com quem conversar. Um encontro inesperado faz com que ele perceba que nem sempre palavras são necessárias. 3x4,1x2, flufy,lemon Cap2 UP
1. Capítulo 1

**Gestos**

**Avisos:-** FLUFFY (sem surpresas até aqui), SAP, AU, POV em terceira pessoa (apesar de que a maior parte do tempo o POV é mais concentrado em Quatre, então é um semi-Quatre Pov xX)

**Casais:-** 3x4 (Deve ser o apocalipse xX), citações de um possível 1x2...talvez um tiquinho mais do que citações, mas enfim, eles estão no segundo, quase terceiro, plano

**Spoilers****:-** É um fic AU, portanto, sem spoilers.

**Disclaimer:-** Ontem, Trowa e eu saímos para tomar um café e eu aproveitei para dar em cima daquele pedaço de mal caminho. Quando cheguei em casa tinha um recado dos Maguanacs na minha porta, dizendo que eles tinham rasgado meus direitos autorais como punição, por ordem do 'Mestre Quatre'... TT ...portanto, por mais que eu queira, eu ainda não sou dona dos Garotos Gundam e nem nada relacionado sobre a série. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente TT)

**Quanto ao fic:-** Essa fic é a resposta a um desafio que me foi feito (tanto pela mami Evil quanto pela Dee-chan : essa dupla verdadeiramente maligna ) a mais de um ano agora – Sim, sim, a preguiça e a falta de vontade de escrever um casal diferente são meus piores inimigos - e eu consegui ir empurrando com a barriga até agora...mas, sendo uma pessoa que não foge de um desafio, sei que não tem mais por que empurrar ", portanto - para o deleite dos fãs de 3x4 - esse fic caíra bem ao seu gosto. Saibam que o desafio era o seguinte: escrever um 3x4, fluffy, romântico, com lemon, e sem enfoque em 1x2 (aff, que desgraça TT). Então...por quê você ainda esta lendo o disclaimer? Vai ler logo o fic criatura, por que esse me custou um bocado...

Ah sim, e inicialmente, esse fic era um one-shot, porém, a idéia acabou crescendo e crescendo cada vez mais, e no fim decidi transformar o fic em um pequeno multi-partes. Esse daqui vai ter duas ou no máximo três partes ok povinho?

**---Dedico o fic especialmente a autora oficial e inicial do desafio: Mama Evil. Hey, sim, eu sei que eu demorei e te enrolei imensamente com esse daqui, mas ele saiu, antes tarde do que nunca. Espero que goste, por que esse fic só prova que apesar de você ser má comigo, eu ainda faço a maior parte das coisas que você me pede com jeitinho. Sou uma filha obediente **

Dedico o fic também a Dee-chan, co-autora e pensadora primária do desafio (malvada . ), amante de 3x4 extraordinária. Dessa vez você não vai poder reclamar da falta de love-love entre os seus dois queridos, xuxu

Dedico ainda (nossa, quanta dedicatória o.0) as pessoas que sempre insistiram em me pedir por um 3x4, sem nunca desistir dessa causa, em especial Goddess, Nitty-chan e Kouhai Bra. Espero sinceramente que gostem ---

* * *

'Bem vindo ao Hotel Wing, esperamos que o Sr. tenha uma estadia agradável.', falou a jovem de cabelos castanho-claro, olhos levemente esverdeados e longas unhas pintadas de roxo(1), que recepcionava educadamente cada uma das pessoas que passava pelas enormes portas de vidro que separavam o lobby da entrada principal no lado de fora.

O hotel parecia ser um local extremamente agradável. O piso de mármore claro e praticamente brilhante era suavemente iluminado por grandes lustres pendurados artisticamente no teto, e a limpeza impecável do lugar permitia que os ocupantes do enorme saguão do estabelecimento pudessem ver seu próprio reflexo na pedra nobre que encobria toda a extensão do chão.

Quatre Winner fazia exatamente isso. Contemplava a própria imagem abaixo de si, reproduzida com perfeição no piso do hotel, enquanto esperava pela checagem de seus dados antes de poder ocupar o quarto que já havia sido reservado para ele a cerca de uma semana.

O jovem loiro de olhos azuis suaves suspirou diante da imagem do cansaço que ele constituía - as olheiras e uma leve inclinação em seus ombros mostrando-se proeminentes diante de suas orbes normalmente atentas.

Distraidamente abandonando a visão do chão e olhando a sua volta, ele observou rapidamente as principais características do local e suas instalações, deixando que um pequeno sorriso iluminasse sua face diante da idéia – quase absurda – que lhe passou pela mente.

'Eu gostaria de um dia ter a chance de aproveitar meu tempo em um lugar desses', o jovem pensou, resignado, voltando seu olhar em seguida para a simpática atendente do balcão, que lhe estendeu um cartão, desculpando-se pela aparente demora.

Quatre aceitou a chave para seu cômodo e dirigiu-se aos elevadores, sendo seguido de perto por um pequeno rapaz que empurrava sua bagagem em um carrinho.

Uma vez sozinho dentro do quarto – não sem antes ter dado uma gorjeta generosa ao esforçado carregador – Quatre mais uma vez tomou seu tempo para assimilar seus arredores.

'Quartos de hotéis', ele suspirou, ' por mais que haja uma tentativa para fazê-los o mais confortáveis possíveis, sempre parece faltar alguma coisa...' o jovem pensou, sabendo exatamente a razão de sua própria afirmação.

Quartos de hotel haviam tornado-se seu lar a um bom tempo. O Sr. Winner – como era mais comumente conhecido e chamado – já não sabia mais exatamente como era se sentir "em casa". Não era uma sensação absurdamente desagradável, mas esta também não chegava sequer perto de ser agradável.

A falta de um lar era como um lembrete constante de que ele estava praticamente sempre sozinho.

Ele suspirou mais uma vez, jogando-se descuidadamente de costas sobre a enorme cama de casal no meio do quarto e olhando atentamente para o teto, com sua pintura em cores pastéis e seu enorme lustre que acompanhava o tema vitoriano da decoração do local. 'Eu não posso realmente reclamar não é mesmo?', ele falou em voz alta, a noção de que ninguém possivelmente poderia escutá-lo dentro das paredes do quarto fazendo com que ele deixasse de pensar silenciosamente, para vocalizar suas idéias.

'Eu sabia muito bem no que estava me metendo quando resolvi seguir a carreira de diplomata', o jovem exclamou para si mesmo, passando uma das mãos sobre os cabelos loiros que caiam desajeitadamente sobre seu rosto.

Quatre Winner, de fato, sabia. Sendo filho de um dos maiores diplomatas do país, uma vez tendo alcançado idade o suficiente para escolher qual seria sua futura profissão, o jovem não hesitara em seguir os passos de seu pai. Ele tinha a ciência de que o trabalho seria difícil e extremamente exigente – senão mesmo irritante por vezes - mas o garoto realmente admirava o trabalho exercido por aqueles que eram responsáveis por mediar as boas relações entre países, resolvendo questões complicadas e muitas vezes evitando conflitos.

'Mas quem poderia adivinhar que a vida de alguém que se comunica tanto seria tão...sozinha?', o rapaz conclui, levantando-se sorrateiramente da cama, e olhando para um espelho a sua frente embutido na porta de um dos armários, observando pela segunda vez em uma única hora, sua imagem olhando de volta para ele.

Quatre não se considerava uma pessoa difícil. Muito pelo contrário, ele era muito compreensivo, gentil, praticamente dócil. Sua aparência também não era nem um pouco desagradável – os cabelos loiros impecavelmente cortados eram um complemento para os olhos de um azul profundo, e os largos ombros seguidos de um tórax definido coberto por uma pele clara e macia formavam um conjunto perfeito.

Ele também não se considerava anormalmente tímido, ou sequer alguém com quem fosse complicado de se lidar, ele era, afinal de contas, um diplomata.

O jovem finalmente deixou que seus olhos abandonassem seu reflexo no espelho, tentando abandonar seu humor contemplativo. Ele considerava que talvez esse fosse um dos maiores problemas em seguir a carreira diplomática: sendo uma pessoa obrigada a utilizar sua voz e seus dotes de negociação e comunicação durante praticamente todas as horas do dia, era inevitável que ele sentisse-se sozinho uma vez que não tivesse ninguém com quem conversar, com quem trocar idéias e impressões sobre um assunto qualquer, ou sobre todos os assuntos.

Levantando-se de sua cama o jovem decidiu parar de se lamentar, e espairecer um pouco durante o limitado tempo parcialmente livre que possuía em suas mãos no momento. Ele estava no hotel para uma conferência que duraria cinco dias, tempo esse que prometia ser longo e trabalhoso. Com isso em mente, Quatre tirou a gravata que adornava seu pescoço, e buscou uma nova camisa cuidadosamente dobrada dentro de sua bagagem, preparando-se então para ir ao bar do hotel, e tomar alguma coisa.

'Talvez, as noites aqui possam me oferecer alguma coisa além de conversas comigo mesmo', ele pensou, ajeitando a camisa mais casual, passando sua mão suavemente sobre o cabelo para ajeitá-lo e pegando sua carteira e chaves do quarto antes de retirar-se batendo a porta atrás de si.

Chegando ao bar, Quatre olhou cuidadosamente para os arredores, observando a movimentação das pessoas nas mesas enquanto estas conversavam e sorriam. O espaço do bar era repleto de mesas que ficavam envolta de um enorme piano no meio do local. Ele aproximou-se lentamente do balcão, e sentou-se em um dos pequenos bancos, sem nunca cessar seu olhar sobre os ocupantes do lugar.

'Boa Noite', a voz lhe tirou de seu mini-transe fazendo com que ele virasse na direção do balcão apenas para encontrar a face sorridente do atendente – um jovem de longos cabelos castanhos presos em uma trança que sumia atrás de sua figura, e olhos azuis escuros que sorriam com a mesma insistência que a perfeita arcada dentária que ele exibia em sua boca.

Quatre não pode evitar o sorriso que lhe iluminou o rosto diante do gesto. Pela primeira vez em muitos dias, ele via diante de si alguém que parecia sorrir genuinamente. Um gesto que nem de perto podia ser comparado com os sorrisos amarelos e forçados dos inúmeros políticos e negociantes com quem ele era obrigado a lidar diariamente. 'Boa noite', ele respondeu de volta.

O rapaz a sua frente puxou com uma das mãos uma garrafa de liquido opaco de debaixo do balcão, rodando-a por um momento no ar sob sua cabeça antes que essa fosse parar na outra mão. 'Então', ele continuou, puxando agora um par de copos e colocando-os sob a mesa, 'o que o Sr. deseja beber essa noite?'

'Eu não vejo nenhum senhor por aqui, somos dois caras bastante jovens você não acha? Pode me chamar de Quatre', ele falou, estendendo uma mão amigável na direção do barman.

O homem atrás do balcão pareceu surpreso por um milésimo de segundo e então seu sorriso abriu-se ainda mais, enquanto este estendia sua mão, imitando o gesto oferecido. ' Sim, você tem razão. Bem Quatre, a maioria das pessoas daqui me chama de 'barman', mas você pode me chamar de Duo', ele falou, sacudindo a mão com firmeza.

'Duo, é um prazer conhecê-lo', o jovem loiro falou.

'O prazer é todo meu', Duo respondeu, deixando que seu sorriso adquirisse um tom levemente sarcástico. 'Parece que as revistas de negócios estavam certas afinal de contas. Vocês diplomatas são mesmo... bastante diplomáticos', ele concluiu, com uma breve risada.

Quatre deu um curto suspiro resignado, e riu junto com o barman, passando uma das mãos pela extensão do balcão e pegando um dos copos que haviam sido colocados a sua frente. ' É, aparentemente sou um cara famoso não?', ele falou, com um sorriso que possuía seu próprio tom de sarcasmo.

'Nem tanto', o jovem a sua frente respondeu, colocando bebida em um dos copos e em seguida colocando no outro. ' Pouca gente acredita mas...alguns de nós, pobres mortais que não fazem parte do mundo político, tem um certo apetite por informação que os levam a saber de tudo um pouco', ele concluiu, terminando de preencher o segundo copo e empurrando um deles na direção de Quatre.

O diplomata pegou o copo lançado e olhou sorridente para Duo. ' Acho que devemos brindar a isso, certo? '

'Sim, a isso, e ao fato de que sempre que nos cansarmos das palavras para negociar, podemos apelar para um drink ', ele respondeu, com uma piscadela confidencial na direção do loiro a sua frente. Ambos brindaram de forma brincalhona, e viraram os conteúdos em um só movimento.

Batendo seu copo na mesa, Quatre sorriu novamente para o jovem barman, 'Você tem bastante jeito com as palavras Duo, você deveria pensar na carreira diplomática'.

'Nah, eu não nasci para negociar meu caro, eu nasci para falar o que tem de ser dito, em um plano completamente diferente do seu', o rapaz trançado respondeu, levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas, e batendo seu próprio copo na superfície do balcão.

Ambos continuaram conversando por mais alguns momentos, até que foram interrompidos pelo som de palmas partindo do cômodo inteiro. Uma figura instalou-se no piano, sentando-se no banco a frente do instrumento que estivera praticamente esquecido até o momento. Luzes suaves acenderam-se acentuando a chegada do pianista e os olhos de todos os presentes voltaram-se para aquele ponto.

Duo parou no meio da conversa para colocar dois dedos dentro da boca e soltar um assovio alto e estridente, em seguida rindo do próprio gesto. 'Ele nunca vai olhar para cá só com isso', ele falou para si mesmo, e então ergueu uma das mãos no ar, acenando para o rapaz que havia acabado de entrar causando a comoção no bar.

O pianista voltou seu olhar quase que imediatamente para a direção de Duo, levantando uma de suas mãos e devolvendo o gesto de forma mais discreta. Seus olhos então viajaram instintivamente para a figura no balcão do bar, e olhos verdes e azuis encontraram-se por um momento que se esticou.

Quatre, alertado primeiro pelo som das palmas e em seguida pela movimentação do barman ao seu lado, olhou para o pianista, e sentiu sua respiração parar por um minuto. A sua frente encontrava-se um homem alto, de cabelos castanhos, penteados de forma a deixar uma parte de seu rosto encoberta suavemente por estes, e olhos verdes como Quatre jamais havia visto antes em toda a vida.

Seu olhar cruzou com o do outro jovem e por um momento, os dois permaneceram presos pelo charme nas pupilas um do outro.

E tão rápido quanto começou, o momento foi cortado pela presença da mão de Duo no ombro de Quatre. O rapaz loiro virou-se bruscamente na direção do barman e estava prestes a perguntar-lhe o que ele queria quando este fez um simples gesto com a cabeça na direção da porta do bar.

Quatre seguiu o gesto dando de cara com três dos muitos diligentes de nações com quem ele via-se obrigado a lidar durante aquela semana, e então virou-se para Duo novamente dando um longo suspiro resignado.

'Preciso fazer um pouco de hora extra', ele falou, tirando sua carteira do bolso e sendo imediatamente parado pela mão do barman sob seu braço. Quatre o olhou com uma expressão confusa, e o rapaz simplesmente lhe sorriu novamente.

'Por conta da casa Sr. Diplomata', Duo falou, num tom divertido.

Quatre sorriu de volta, e esfregou suavemente seus olhos, tentando tirar deles parte de seu cansaço, assim como uma certa imagem que havia ficado gravada neles apenas alguns momentos atrás. Com isso, o jovem diplomata levantou-se de seu banco no bar, indo na direção dos figurões que haviam acabado de adentrar o local, levando-os em seguida consigo para o restaurante do hotel e ouvindo atrás de si o som da melodia de piano que começava a ser tocada no salão.

O dia seguinte revelou-se um domingo ensolarado, mas isso não fazia diferença para o jovem diplomata. 'Pelo menos não enquanto eu for obrigado a usar paletó em um domingo', ele pensou amargamente, pela segunda vez em dois dias, tendo um semi-arrependimento por sua escolha profissional.

Eram oito horas da manhã, e Quatre encontrava-se acordado desde as seis. Ele solicitara para que o hotel lhe desse um telefonema à essa hora, para que ele pudesse acordar e se preparar, além de reler seus estudos a respeito dos chefes de estado com quem ele estaria lidando naquele dia. O aviso porém, não fora necessário, uma vez que o jovem não fora capaz de sequer fechar os olhos durante toda a noite.

O que lhe incomodava de certa forma, não era ter ficado acordado, uma vez que isso já era um tipo de procedimento normal para ele. O que lhe parecia estranho, era um certo sentimento de inquietude, que , não satisfeito em lhe perturbar durante toda a noite, também lhe acompanhou durante todo o dia.

E fora um longo dia.

Cerca de um café da manhã, um almoço, e quatro reuniões depois, Quatre encontrava-se completamente pronto para mais uma noite de sono, ou talvez, de ficar acordado.

Uma vez livre de suas responsabilidades e longe de figurões dispostos a arrastá-lo por longas conversas a respeito de problemas financeiros de suas respectivas nações, como acontecerá na noite anterior, Quatre retornou ao seu cômodo.

Dentro do quarto, o jovem viu-se estranhamente relutante em permanecer por muito mais tempo no local, este, parecendo-lhe não mais do que outra grande sala de reuniões, aonde ele desencadearia discussões consigo mesmo.

Tendo isso em mente, o rapaz loiro retirou sua gravata e jaqueta do paletó, jogando-os sobre a cama em um único gesto, e deixou que seus pés lhe levassem novamente ao bar do hotel, aonde ele sabia que poderia encontrar, pelo menos, uma face que sorria sem ter grandes interesses políticos por trás do gesto.

No fundo, de alguma forma, Quatre esperava poder encontrar mais do que isso em sua noite no bar.

Chegando ao local em passos vagarosos, o diplomata pode notar que este se encontrava tão cheio quanto na noite anterior e mais uma vez, repetindo seus gestos de apenas uma noite atrás, ele dirigiu-se diretamente ao balcão, aonde foi recebido – certo como o dia - com um amplo sorriso por parte do barman.

Hoje porém, Duo não parecia ter tempo para conversar calmamente. O bar estava realmente agitado e o atendente era obrigado a movimentar-se de um lado ao outro do balcão com velocidade, anotando e preparando drinks para os demais hóspedes do hotel.

Isso deu certo tempo a Quatre, permitindo que ele virasse-se em seu pequeno banco, ocupando-se por longos minutos da tarefa de observar as pessoas a sua volta.

Isso ainda fez com que ele notasse o exato momento no qual uma figura alta e esbelta entrou no local, sem qualquer tipo de alarde ou som que entregasse seus movimentos. Seus gestos eram tão objetivos e fluídos e sua presença tão discreta, que aos olhos do diplomata, isso fazia com que aquela figura praticamente saltasse a seus olhos se comparada ao restante da barulhenta multidão.

Ele acompanhou com os olhos todo o trajeto do belo corpo, até que este parou em um dos poucos locais do bar aonde a iluminação era um pouco mais forte.

Antes mesmo que as mãos ágeis retirassem delicadamente as grandes folhas com partituras de dentro de uma pasta de couro negra, Quatre já sabia que aquela pessoa tratava-se do pianista da noite anterior. Aqueles olhos verdes, profundos, misteriosos e inconfundíveis, mesmo por trás das lentes de um elegante par de óculos que o rapaz usava esta noite, entregaram a identidade da figura para Quatre quase que imediatamente.

O diplomata sentiu um sorriso involuntariamente entrar em seu rosto diante da descoberta. Hoje, ele sabia que poderia assistir a apresentação do jovem sem quaisquer interrupções, e isso, sem dúvida nenhuma, parecia ser o ponto alto daquele dia.

Quatre virou-se por completo em seu assento esperando pelo momento em que o pianista tomaria seu lugar no meio do cômodo, e alguns minutos mais tarde, como esperado, o músico aproximou-se de seu piano, chamando a atenção de todo o bar para sua entrada, com a mudança das luzes do local que agora se concentravam sobre ele.

O som abafado de cochichos preenchia o lugar, os casais nas mesas ineficientemente moderando seus tons de vozes enquanto trocavam suas primeiras impressões sobre a figura misteriosa do pianista. Quatre apenas observou, guardando suas impressões para si mesmo enquanto esperava ansioso pelo começo da apresentação.

Quando o músico tomou seu lugar sobre o assento do instrumento, rapidamente passando os dedos pelas teclas a sua frente, Quatre deduziu que o jovem – que pela aparência não deveria ser mais do que dois ou três anos mais velho do que ele mesmo -provavelmente estava apenas esperando que o burburinho do salão diminuísse para começar sua apresentação.

Porém, surpreendendo à todos, antes mesmo que as vozes do local morressem, as mãos do rapaz voaram sobre as teclas, cobrindo o cômodo de música e silêncio ao mesmo tempo, uma vez que todos os espectadores voltaram seus olhos e atenções para o que ocorria agora no meio do bar.

Quatre sentia como se tivesse sido transportado para um outro mundo completamente diferente. Um mundo sem políticos desagradáveis com suas amantes que eles insistiam em chamar de secretárias, sem sorrisos falsos impecavelmente praticados e sem conversas longas e complicadas onde todos buscavam apenas defender seus próprios interesses.

Não que Quatre considerasse-se o maior dos amantes da música, longe disso. Mas ele sabia reconhecer talento, e o que via a sua frente naquele momento não podia ser confundido com qualquer coisa além do mais puro talento.

Mas havia mais.

Havia graça, controle, agilidade e destreza (2). E uma quantidade mais do que considerável de beleza e sensualidade, o diplomata notou por último.

O pianista havia sem dúvida chamado sua atenção desde a primeira vez em que o jovem loiro pousara seus olhos sobre ele, no dia anterior. Porém, diante das circunstâncias que se seguiram, não havia sido possível para Quatre realmente apreciar os dotes artísticos daquela pessoa tão interessante.

Agora, Quatre mentalmente socava os políticos que o tinham encontrado na noite anterior, silenciosamente amaldiçoando–os por terem evitado que ele tivesse presenciado esse show um dia antes.

Perdido entre seus pensamentos e a música que preenchia o recinto, o diplomata perdeu completamente sua linha de raciocínio no exato momento em que seus olhos azulados – que não haviam deixado de acompanhar a figura tocando sob as luzes do bar nem por um segundo – chocaram-se com o par de olhos verdes do artista.

'É como se eu tivesse sido hipnotizado', pensou, sem perder contato visual com o músico que fazia o mesmo, não errando uma nota sequer da melodia, mesmo sem olhar diretamente para as teclas ou para a partitura a sua frente.

Ambos continuaram sob esse feitiço até o fim da canção, uma melodia suave e levemente melancólica.

Quatre pretendia continuar ali por quanto tempo pudesse. Ele não sentia a menor necessidade – ou vontade – de ir a qualquer lugar onde não pudesse olhar para aquele par de olhos verdes.

Uma voz familiar, todavia, o arrancou quase que bruscamente de seu pequeno paraíso particular.

'Quer conhecer o pianista?', o jovem ouviu uma voz cochichar em seu ouvido. Virando rapidamente, ele foi surpreendido pela presença de Duo, que agora estava logo atrás dele, um pano seguro em uma mão, e um copo na outra.

'O quê?', Quatre respondeu, tentando ganhar alguns segundos para voltar propriamente a seu estado normal.

'Eu perguntei, se você quer conhecer o pianista', respondeu o barman, pronunciando cada palavra com ênfase como se estivesse falando com alguém que havia acabado de acordar, e terminando com uma risada divertida enquanto começava a limpar o copo com o pano.

'Ah... bem...eu...' Quatre havia ouvido a proposta do barman com perfeição, porém, por alguma razão, a perspectiva de conhecer o pianista despertou as borboletas à anos adormecidas em seu estômago.

No espaço de tempo de apenas alguns minutos, o diplomata sentia como se tivesse regredido a adolescência. Aquele nervosismo não podia ser classificado como nada mais do que uma atitude ridícula! 'Posso até mesmo sentir minhas bochechas queimando', ele pensou. 'Isso é tão embaraçoso...'

Mas o acontecimento não passou despercebido por Duo. Colocando um de seus cotovelos sobre o balcão e apoiando seu rosto em sua mão, o barman inclinou-se na direção de Quatre, um sorriso decididamente malicioso adornando seu rosto.

'O nome dele é Trowa Barton. Um cara muito legal, vou te dizer. Já o conheço a cerca de dois anos e meio, desde que comecei a trabalhar aqui', o jovem disse. Então, aproximou-se ainda mais de seu companheiro loiro e acrescentou em um tom de voz sugestivo, 'Vinte e quatro anos e completamente solteiro no momento...'

'Ora Duo!', Quatre respondeu com um tom falso de leve indignação, tentando evitar que o outro percebesse que seu coração tinha dado um salto dentro de seu peito diante das implicações contidas naquele pequeno fato. 'Por que você está me dando a ficha completa dele? Não é como se eu estivesse interessado em saber todos os segredos do homem...'

Antes de terminar sua frase, o loiro foi interrompido por uma longa e divertida gargalhada partindo de Duo. 'Pois acredite em mim carinha, você não viu nada ainda', ele falou com um sorriso. 'Aposto que Trowa ainda tem mais um ou dois segredinhos na manga que vou deixar que você descubra por si mesmo', o barman então deu uma piscadela, e voltou a sua tarefa de limpar os copos com um sorriso em seu rosto.

Essa última afirmação havia aguçado a curiosidade de Quatre. Voltando os olhos para o pianista, ele pensou, 'Trowa Barton. Que segredos você possivelmente esconde aos olhos?'

E com esse pensamento em mente durante o tempo todo, Quatre aguardou até que a apresentação acabasse, e a salva de palmas por parte da platéia chegasse ao fim.

Trowa levantou-se do piano curvando-se levemente na direção do público em agradecimento. Em seguida as luzes do recinto voltaram ao normal, imediatamente fazendo com que as pessoas voltassem as suas conversas, eficientemente esquecendo a presença do músico, que recolhia suas partituras silenciosamente.

'Vamos até lá', disse Duo, surpreendendo o diplomata ao puxá-lo pelo braço, indo na direção do piano.

'Duo', Quatre respondeu, 'Mas você não tem que trabalhar? Por que não está atrás do balcão?'

'Meu turno acabou de acabar', o jovem de tranças falou enquanto apontava o balcão com um leve aceno com a cabeça. 'Heero vai assumir para mim daqui por diante'.

Quatre só teve o tempo de virar sua cabeça na direção do bar e ver que agora, do outro lado do longo balcão, havia um jovem de cabelos curtos e castanho-escuros.

No momento seguinte ele encontrava-se parado ao lado do grande piano de cauda presente no meio do cômodo.

Duo abordou Trowa com um tapa de leve em seu ombro. Obviamente reconhecendo a pessoa a sua frente, o pianista levantou-se para cumprimentá-lo com um semi-abraço.

O músico então olhou para Quatre, em seguida virando-se para Duo, aguardando para que seu amigo fizesse as devidas apresentações.

Não demorou para que o barman chamasse Quatre para mais perto, e então ele acenou com entusiasmo na direção do moreno ao seu lado.

'Quatre Winner, esse é Trowa Barton', falou, e assistiu enquanto Trowa estendeu sua mão na direção do diplomata.

Quatre rapidamente apertou a mão oferecida, sorrindo em cumprimento. 'Muito prazer'.

A mão que lhe cumprimentava rapidamente recolheu-se, e antes que Quatre pudesse começar a indagar a si mesmo o que havia acontecido de errado para que seu cumprimento tivesse sido mal recebido, as duas mãos do pianista moveram-se em um gesto que dizia 'igualmente'.

'Ah sim', a voz de Duo interrompeu o momento de silêncio surpreso entre os outros dois jovens, 'Eu esqueci de te avisar desse pequeno detalhe, Quatre...', o barman concluiu com um sorriso discreto que mostrava que ele obviamente achava aquela situação bastante divertida.

E então, ele concluiu. 'Trowa é surdo.'

* * *

Fim do Capítulo 1

(1) Auto-inserção totalmente desavergonhada! E logo no primeiro parágrafo da fic!  
Obviamente o ego de um autor não tem limites...nyahahahaha!

(2) Alguém notou que as qualidades de Trowa como músico poderiam muito bem ser aplicadas com facilidade em um trabalho do tipo...hmm...não sei...piloto?

...e como um dado curioso saibam que o segundo capítulo já esta pronto! Só falta digitar...


	2. Capítulo 2

**Gestos **

**Avisos:-** FLUFFY (sem surpresas até aqui), SAP, AU, POV em terceira pessoa (apesar de que a maior parte do tempo o POV é mais concentrado em Quatre, então é um semi-Quatre Pov xX)

Casais:- 3x4 (Deve ser o apocalipse xX), citações de um possível 1x2...talvez um tiquinho mais do que citações, mas enfim, eles estão no segundo, quase terceiro, plano

**Spoilers:-** É um fic AU, portanto, sem spoilers. .

**Disclaimer:-** Ontem, Trowa e eu saímos para tomar um café e eu aproveitei para dar em cima daquele pedaço de mal caminho. Quando cheguei em casa tinha um recado dos Maguanacs na minha porta, dizendo que eles tinham rasgado meus direitos autorais como punição, por ordem do 'Mestre Quatre'... TT ...portanto, por mais que eu queira, eu ainda não sou dona dos Garotos Gundam e nem nada relacionado sobre a série. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente TT)

Quanto ao fic:-Essa fic é a resposta a um desafio que me foi feito (tanto pela mami Evil quanto pela Dee-chan : essa dupla verdadeiramente maligna ) a mais de um ano agora – Sim, sim, a preguiça e a falta de vontade de escrever um casal diferente são meus piores inimigos - e eu consegui ir empurrando com a barriga até agora...mas, sendo uma pessoa que não foge de um desafio, sei que não tem mais por que empurrar ", portanto - para o deleite dos fãs de 3x4 - esse fic caíra bem ao seu gosto. Saibam que o desafio era o seguinte: escrever um 3x4, fluffy, romântico, com lemon, e sem enfoque em 1x2 (aff, que desgraça TT). Então...por quê você ainda esta lendo o disclaimer? Vai ler logo o fic criatura, por que esse me custou um bocado...

Ah sim, e inicialmente, esse fic era um one-shot, porém, a idéia acabou crescendo e crescendo cada vez mais, e no fim decidi transformar o fic em um pequeno multi-partes. Esse daqui vai ter duas ou no máximo três partes ok povinho?

**---Dedico o fic especialmente a autora oficial e inicial do desafio: Mama Evil. Hey, sim, eu sei que eu demorei e te enrolei imensamente com esse daqui, mas ele saiu, antes tarde do que nunca. Espero que goste, por que esse fic só prova que apesar de você ser má comigo, eu ainda faço a maior parte das coisas que você me pede com jeitinho. Sou uma filha obediente **

**Dedico o fic também a Dee-chan, co-autora e pensadora primária do desafio (malvada . ), amante de 3x4 extraordinária. Dessa vez você não vai poder reclamar da falta de love-love entre os seus dois queridos, xuxu **

**Dedico ainda (nossa, quanta dedicatória o.0) as pessoas que sempre insistiram em me pedir por um 3x4, sem nunca desistir dessa causa, em especial Goddess , Nitty-chan e Kouhai Bra. Espero sinceramente que gostem ---**

* * *

Quatre não sabia o que dizer.

Surdo. Trowa Barton era um pianista surdo.

O jovem inevitavelmente indagou-se como era possível que alguém que não era capaz de escutar pudesse tocar tão bem.

A idéia rodava na cabeça do diplomata misturada a uma quantidade considerável de surpresa e confusão.

Parte dessas emoções provavelmente podia ser claramente vista em seus olhos, por que Duo mais uma vez riu em voz alta e o pianista lançou um olhar de compreensão em sua direção.

Imediatamente, Quatre sentiu o calor subir as suas bochechas e apressou-se em consertar aquela situação que tinha potencial para escalar do embaraçoso ao totalmente desagradável.

'Me desculpe', ele falou enquanto gesticulava o mesmo com as mãos, a falta de hábito fazendo com que ele utilizasse a voz antes dos gestos. 'Eu não fazia idéia...'

Trowa o interrompeu com um suave movimento de dispensa. E então seus dedos ágeis voltaram a formar palavras. 'Não se preocupe. Duo nunca fala para ninguém'. O músico lançou um olhar de falsa desaprovação na direção do barman, que apenas sorriu com todos os dentes de forma sarcástica. 'Mas é bom ver que ele ao menos trouxe alguém que compreende a linguagem dos sinais dessa vez', o jovem gesticulou dinamicamente.

Quatre por sua vez agradeceu silenciosamente por suas aulas de linguagem dos sinais. Uma das obrigatoriedades do trabalho diplomático consistia no domínio de muitas línguas, e a linguagem dos gestos não era a exceção à regra.

'Estou um pouco enferrujado', ele respondeu, suas mãos movendo-se de forma consideravelmente mais lentas do que as de Trowa.

'De forma alguma. Eu te compreendo muito bem', o músico gesticulou, esboçando um pequeno sorriso. 'Você me compreende? Ou prefere que eu vá com mais calma?'

'Isso não seria nada mal', Quatre respondeu com um pequeno riso, imensamente satisfeito ao notar o sorriso no rosto do pianista alargar-se.

Duo por sua vez apenas permaneceu ao lado do casal, observando a cena que se desenrolava com uma expressão satisfeita no rosto. Ele então limpou a garganta com um som alto, atraindo imediatamente o olhar de Quatre, e em seguida, o de Trowa, que seguiu a trilha dos olhos do jovem loiro notando que algo ao lado havia lhe chamado à atenção.

'Eu vou indo', Duo falou com o rosto virado na direção do músico, sabendo por experiência que ele leria as palavras em seus lábios. 'Vocês, conheçam-se melhor. E comportem-se', ele concluiu com uma piscadela enquanto começava a retirar-se.

Antes de ir por completo, o barman propositalmente virou o rosto na direção de Quatre e acrescentou, 'Não faça nada que eu não faria ok? Boa sorte, Sr. Diplomata'. E com um pequeno aceno, ele se foi, caminhando na direção do lobby do hotel.

Quatre não pode evitar um sorriso leve diante disso. Por alguma razão ele tinha a impressão de que muitas das coisas que Duo era capaz de fazer, ele jamais faria em seu juízo perfeito.

Em seguida, o jovem diplomata perdeu sua linha de raciocínio pela segunda vez naquela noite, distraído por Trowa tocando levemente em seu ombro com uma das mãos enquanto pegava sua pasta de partituras com a outra. Ele então se aproximou de Quatre, movendo sua boca de forma deliberadamente lenta, para que o outro pudesse ler seus lábios.

'Quer ir para outro lugar?', o pianista falou, apesar de nenhum som sair de sua boca. 'Aqui tem muitas pessoas, e fica difícil conversar. Não que o barulho realmente me incomode...' ele terminou com um sorriso meigo, que Quatre não pôde evitar de espelhar em seu próprio rosto.

'Claro', o loiro respondeu com as mãos, não querendo perder a oportunidade de praticar a linguagem dos sinais, agora que ela havia se mostrado repentinamente tão útil.

Juntos, ambos dirigiram-se para fora do bar, sentando confortavelmente em duas poltronas localizadas em um pequeno lobby discreto e recluso, próximo ao grande salão de jogos.

Trowa retirou um maço de cigarros de dentro do bolso de seu paletó, e colocou a caixa sobre uma de suas pernas, usando suas mãos para dirigir-se ao rapaz a sua frente. ' E então, o que te traz aqui?'

'Trabalho', Quatre respondeu com um sorriso melancólico. Ele observou enquanto o músico colocava um cigarro na boca com gestos ágeis, retirando um isqueiro de outro bolso e acendendo-o em seguida. Ele olhou fascinado por alguns segundos para a fumaça que lentamente deixava aqueles lábios.

Quatre não pode deixar de notar que a imagem era extremamente sexy, e ajeitou-se discretamente em seu sofá olhando para o outro lado enquanto tentava acalmar seus hormônios.

Ele rapidamente limpou sua garganta para estabilizar o tom de sua voz, embora Trowa não fosse realmente capaz de notar qualquer mudança nesse sentido.

'Eu sou um diplomata', Quatre gesticulou. 'Isso me coloca numa posição difícil. Estou sempre viajando. Só ficarei aqui por mais três dias'.

'Entendo', o músico respondeu, soprando mais uma nuvem de fumaça que dançou sensualmente no ar. 'É uma pena que você não possa ficar mais', ele deixou que suas mãos lentamente demonstrassem certa decepção com a notícia.

Quatre pensou que realmente era uma pena. Uma grande pena. Ele também esperava poder ter mais tempo para conhecer aquele homem que em tão pouco tempo já se mostrava tão intensamente desejável.

O jovem diplomata decidiu naquele momento que teria que tirar proveito de seu tempo naquele hotel tanto quanto pudesse. E sendo assim, pensou que um pequeno flerte inofensivo provavelmente não machucaria ninguém. Na pior das circunstâncias, Trowa o rejeitaria completamente e bastava que ele evitasse o bar por apenas mais três dias.

'Mas você não tem por que achar isso ruim. Muitas pessoas passam por hotéis todos os dias. Com certeza, muitas delas são infinitamente mais interessantes do que eu', ele gesticulou na direção do pianista com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, tentando fazer com que sua expressão parecesse o mais inocente o possível. Quatre não tinha o hábito de flertar com freqüência, e fazê-lo através de sinais certamente podia ser considerado como uma novidade.

Trowa o encarou por um momento, e o jovem loiro temeu que sua colocação talvez não tivesse sido realmente apropriada ou bem-recebida. O moreno então deu uma última tragada em seu cigarro, em seguida apagando-o no cinzeiro sobre a pequena mesa de centro, e ajeitou-se, sentando mais próximo a beirada do sofá, posição que o colocava mais perto de seu acompanhante.

'Você notou que durante uma das músicas, eu estava olhando para você ?', o músico movimentou suas mãos com leveza, uma expressão séria, todavia suave, adornando seu rosto.

O diplomata imediatamente enrubesceu. Logicamente ele havia notado, afinal, havia devolvido o olhar com a mesma intensidade. Mesmo assim, ele não esperava que o pianista fosse tão direto em sua abordagem.

Mandando para o inferno as regras do jogo do flerte que diziam ser um erro revelar uma carta alta tão cedo, Quatre optou pela honestidade. 'Claro', respondeu.

'Eu posso até ser surdo', o pianista gesticulou, 'Mas eu sei dizer quando alguém realmente está me ouvindo'. Ele fez uma pausa, retirando os óculos de seu rosto, como que para deixar que seus olhos - agora brilhando com mais intensidade sob as luzes do cômodo e livres da cortina das lentes - enfatizassem o que ele queria dizer. 'E se havia alguém que estava realmente me ouvindo naquele salão, esse alguém era você', o jovem concluiu.

Quatre Wiinner, vinte e dois anos, diplomata a dois, pela primeira vez em muitos e muitos anos, encontrou-se na falta de palavras que pudessem expressar sua surpresa diante daquela revelação.

Passou rapidamente por sua mente o fato de que mesmo Trowa não tendo vocalizado aquela declaração, isso não diminuía em nada o peso de seu significado.

'Bem, eu...', ele disse, olhando para suas mãos prostradas sobre suas pernas fechando-se em punhos, sem notar que estava falando ao invés de gesticular. ' Mas a sua melodia era tão... e eu...eu... simplesmente não pude evitar', concluiu levantando seu rosto com um suspiro.

Trowa o observava com uma expressão de calma no rosto, e depois de alguns momentos sem receber uma resposta, o jovem loiro notou seu erro prévio. Abrindo sua boca rapidamente para desculpar-se e então notando que estava prestes a cometer o mesmo engano, Quatre apressou-se em tentar gesticular que havia gostado muito da música.

Duas mãos fechando-se suavemente sobre as suas, impediram sua movimentação.

Pela segunda vez na noite, olhos azuis e verdes chocaram-se, e quando depois de apenas alguns momentos o transe daquele encontrou cessou, os lábios do músico moveram-se sem produzir qualquer som, mas formando palavras que fizeram o coração de Quatre pular no peito.

'Eu entendo. Não se preocupe'. Ele então sorriu e concluiu, comprimindo as mãos sob as suas gentilmente. 'Muito obrigado'.

Sem saber como responder, Quatre simplesmente assentiu. Aquela conversa certamente estava trilhando caminhos extremamente inesperados.

Alheio aos pensamentos de sua companhia, o jovem pianista novamente retirou a embalagem de cigarros de seu bolso e deu um pequeno tapa na parte de trás. Em seguida, pegou um dos cigarros pela ponta com a boca.

Ao notar que era observado por Quatre, apontou a caixa em sua direção em um gesto claro de oferta.

'Não, obrigado', o loiro respondeu, educadamente recusando com as mãos.

Trowa assentiu e voltou a guardar o restante dos cigarros em seu bolso. O jovem então pegou o isqueiro, acendeu e tragou lentamente, soltando uma suave cortina de fumaça no ar da sala.

Repentinamente, ele colocou o cigarro no canto da boca, e virou seu rosto na direção oposta a de Quatre. As mãos agora livres para expressar-se, ele disse, 'Me desculpe por não perguntar antes. O cigarro te incomoda?'

O outro jovem apressou-se em lhe responder que não. Aparentemente sua fascinação pela imagem de Trowa fumando tinha tornado-se um tanto quanto óbvia. Felizmente, mesmo reconhecendo este fato, ele optou por não desviar sua atenção do pianista a sua frente, pos caso o tivesse feito, talvez tivesse perdido a movimentação que indicava claramente que Trowa havia voltado a dirigir-se a ele.

'E o silêncio', ele demonstrou com uma pausa. 'Te incomoda?', o moreno terminou, e embora suas mãos continuassem absolutamente ágeis e precisas em seus movimentos, o diplomata pensou ter percebido uma faísca de algo semelhante à hesitação naqueles olhos verdes.

Quatre não conseguia evitar certo fascínio diante dessa descoberta.Ele certamente estava ciente de que era o tipo de pessoa que poderia gabar-se de poder ler as outras com relativa facilidade. Alguns anos em seu trabalho provaram-se úteis na tarefa de lhe ensinar que a maioria das pessoas possuía pouco - ou mesmo nenhum - controle em relação às emoções que demonstravam inconscientemente enquanto comunicavam-se em conversas casuais.

Discussões políticas, estas poderem ser tratadas como casos completamente a parte. Eram planejadas, em sua maioria ensaiadas nos mínimos detalhes, as palavras sendo estrategicamente utilizadas em prol de persuasão.

Mas Quatre não podia deixar de fascinar-se com o fato de que, a sua frente naquele momento, havia alguém que não usava palavras...e ao mesmo tempo, dizia muito mais.

Estava tudo escrito naqueles olhos. Um livro aberto para quem fosse capaz de dedicar-se a sua leitura.

Diante de tantas revelações, Quatre pensou na pergunta que Trowa havia lhe feito. O silêncio lhe incomodava?

Há apenas um dia, ele seria capaz de jurar que a falta de vozes em seu cômodo além da sua própria, o estavam lentamente guiando a um estado melancólico.

Hoje, ele já não saberia dizer. Logicamente a falta de amigos ou família ou alguém para conversar ainda era certamente algo a ser considerado como incômodo...Todavia...

O diplomata deixou que seus olhos lentamente encontrassem os de Trowa, e naquele momento, certo de que tinha sua repleta atenção, ele moveu seus lábios para formar palavras, sem deixar que um som sequer lhe escapasse.

'Não. Não me incomoda', ele respondeu com sinceridade. E quando sua colocação foi recebida com um sorriso compreensivo, ele soube acima de qualquer dúvida que havia dito a mais absoluta verdade.

O som do relógio anunciando o fim de uma hora completa fez com que a atenção de Quatre voltasse-se ao pequeno aparelho em seu pulso. Amaldiçoando mentalmente os ponteiros por moverem-se tão rapidamente, ele lançou um olhar de desculpas na direção do pianista.

'Sinto muito', ele gesticulou, 'tenho reuniões cedo pela manhã. Preciso ir.'

O moreno apenas acenou com a cabeça em sinal de concordância. Levantou-se em seguida, apagando seu cigarro no cinzeiro sobre a mesa, e indicou a saída do cômodo com um leve gesto de seu rosto na direção da porta.

Os dois jovens deixaram o recinto dirigindo-se ao lobby dos elevadores. No caminho, passaram rapidamente pelas portas do bar apenas a tempo de perceber que ainda havia uma quantidade considerável de pessoas dentro deste.

Quatre notou que da porta era possível ver com clareza o balcão do bar, e do outro lado encontrava-se o jovem a quem Duo havia chamado de Heero, jogando uma coqueteleira agilmente de uma mão a outra.

Quando chegaram ao lobby dos elevadores, Quatre notou que Trowa ainda estava a seu lado. Na verdade, não havia deixado seu lado nem por um momento.

Passando pelas portas recém-abertas do elevador, ele virou na direção do músico e perguntou, 'Você mora aqui?'

Colocando sua pasta com as partituras no chão para livrar suas mãos antes de responder, ele disse, 'Não. Mas vou te acompanhar até seu quarto.'

Tentando ao máximo evitar que sua mente sugerisse outras idéias que não o simples e puro cavalheirismo do gesto, Quatre assentiu com a cabeça e um sorriso tímido.

Ele temia que caso utilizasse suas mãos, talvez o pianista notasse que elas estavam levemente trêmulas.

Quando finalmente alcançaram a porta do cômodo, Quatre retirou o cartão magnético de seu bolso e abriu a porta. Com um pé do lado de dentro e um do lado de fora do quarto, o jovem diplomata hesitou a respeito do que fazer em seguida. Ele olhou para Trowa, esperando que ele pudesse lhe dar alguma dica a esse respeito, mas o músico apenas permanecia parado diante da porta agora aberta, exibindo uma expressão indecifrável de calma, como se apenas estivesse ali esperando...alguma coisa.

Uma idéia completamente louca passou pela cabeça de Quatre quando seus olhos pousaram sobre a expressão do jovem a sua frente.

'Devo beijá-lo?', o diplomata pensou, apenas para repreender-se segundos depois diante desse pensamento absurdo.

'Por deuses, em que estou pensando? Isso seria totalmente inapropriado. Ele é praticamente um estranho e...e...', ele pensou, perdendo a linha de sua justificativa mental no exato momento em que deixou suas orbes azuis subirem e chocarem-se as verdes logo a sua frente

Trowa riu suavemente diante disso. O músico estava apenas observando o outro jovem atentamente, mas ao notar sua óbvia indecisão e conflito interno, decidiu ter piedade de sua companhia. Eles ainda teriam tempo.

Gesticulando com apenas uma das mãos enquanto a outra ainda carregava suas partituras, o músico desejou boa noite.

Quatre imediatamente respondeu, movendo suas mãos para repetir o gesto enquanto seu cérebro rapidamente enterrava os pensamentos que ele tivera previamente em seu interior mais profundo.

Entrando completamente em seu quarto, ele pôs uma de suas mãos sobre a maçaneta da porta com intenções de fechá-la, mas ao invés disso, deixou que sua cabeça inclinasse-se para o outro lado do batedor, permitindo que seus olhos acompanhassem a figura que caminhava em retirada.

Porém, antes que Trowa virasse no corredor seguinte que o levaria aos elevadores, o pianista parou em seus passos e repentinamente virou para trás, olhando diretamente na direção de Quatre.

E então sorriu.

E enquanto o pianista virou e voltou a caminhar e Quatre rapidamente fechou a porta de seu cômodo, os pensamentos recém enterrados voltaram com toda força em sua mente.

'O que eu faço?'

* * *

FIM DO CAPITULO 2

E até que não foi demorado né?  
Ah sim, e em pequenos adendos, fica um grande agradecimento a todas as pessoas que enviaram reviews...incrível, nunca que eu pensei que um fic em terceira pessoa, e 3x4 ainda por cima acabaria sendo tão bem recebido da forma que foi. Adorei!  
Estou muito feliz e também bastante animada para continuar atualizando este aqui...e...acho que ele vai acabar tendo 4 partes ao invés de 3...o que não é de todo ruim né?


End file.
